


Hunter Team-FNAF

by ChubbyUnicornBooks



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Action/Adventure, Five Nights at Freddy's References, Ghosts, Other, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyUnicornBooks/pseuds/ChubbyUnicornBooks
Summary: Hello~ might I introduce you to Neytirix , if you don't know who they are I highly recommend checking them out! on DeviantArt, Their art is beautiful, creepy, and adorable! All in one little package. One of their series if art is their "Hunter Series" which is a FNAF AU where some spooky specters are in the world and each animatronics from the different games are teams assigned to hunt them down. All with a Cyberpunk feel~ Anyways, I got bit with the writer's bug so...enjoy~
Kudos: 2





	Hunter Team-FNAF

**Author's Note:**

> Please give all of your love to the artist who inspired this story!! https://www.deviantart.com/neytirix

“You wanna run that back by me again, Mike?” Golden said while his face scrunched up in confusion. Most of the team -that being Golden, Srpingtrap, Foxy, and Freddy- had gathered around the computer, where on the screen was the live video of their handler. 

“It’s not my idea...trust me on that, it’s management. Seeing how Mangle is technically registered as a bodyguard and not a member of the team, they are assigning you a new one.” 

“That’s bull shat! Mangle is just as much a member as anyone else!” Foxy snapped, hitting his hook against the table. From his chair in the back, Springtrap gave a dark chuckle 

“Don’t be disrespecting Foxy’s girl like that Mikey, the kid might just have to defend her honor” the veteran member said, shaking his head as he laughed. Foxy’s face went just as red as his coat, and he backed off a little from the table. 

“We’re just friends,” the young boy mumbled under his breath. Mike, on the other side of the screen, was rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Stand down, hunter… management isn’t making us drop Mangle; they are just making us pick up a new member seeing how we seem to be falling behind on the kill counts.” 

“Don’t tell me the Toy team is above us!” Freddy piped up; Mike let out a scoff, holing up a paper to his computer’s camera to show the status of each Hunter Team. 

“They are above us by three, Jeremy just loves to bring it up any chance he gets.” 

“Fricking Jeremy,” Foxy mumbled under his breath. Freddy cocked his head to the side before glancing over at Golden, then returned his attention to the handler on the screen. 

“So, when do we get the meet them?” he asked, at the question, Mike rubbed the back of his neck 

“One of you have to meet her at Doc’s,” he said, sounding almost uncomfortable at even mentioning the doctor’s name. 

“What happened to make her end up with that freakshow?” Springtrap asks, uncrossing himself and leaning forwards with a more series look. Mike only offered a shrug. The four hunters looked at each other, all seeming known to eager to visit the good doctor. After a good few minutes of awkward silence, Foxy suddenly said 

“Nose goes,” instantly everyone touched their nose just as Bonnie and Mangle walked in. 

“What are you boys doing?” Mangle asked, taking a lollypop out of her mouth and placing a hand her hip. 

“Nose goes to see who gets to go see the doc to get our new member,” Freddy said; Mangle raised an eyebrow, looking at the rest of her team, crossing her arms a little. 

“What are you guys… five?” she said with a snort “that is the stupi-Goddamit Bonnie!” the female said, dropping her arms at the sight of Bonnie touching his nose. 

“Thanks for volunteering, Mangle, head out to the doctor’s clinic...he’ll fill you in,” Mike said on the computer screen. Mangle furrowed her brow and slowly mouthed a profanity towards the handler. She then took a breath and turned around on her heels. 

“Fine! I’ll be back,” she said. 

**\--------**

For the first time in three months, the rain had stopped falling on the city. But the sky was no less clear. But it wasn’t like the city needed sun, the blinding lights and holograms were always on. The holograms Flashing advisement and news. Several were talking about the new patch of missing kids, five more to be exact. Mangle pushed through the crowd, huffing slightly as she tried to maneuver. It bewildered her by the knowledge that once midnight strikes, the city would be as dead as a doornail. Instead of crowds of people, there would be a swarm of spectators. Mangle turned around a corner and went down a few steps of an old, crumbling alleyway; her feet splashed into a puddle once she reached the bottom, making her groan. There were a few people huddled towards the walls, but one was leaning against a door, looking somewhat alert. Mangle stopped in front of the older man. He gave her one glanced, scooted out of the way, and banged on the rusted metal door. It creaked open just a bit to show a small girl wearing a little nurse hat and pale mask, with the only color being the red-painted cheeks. Her black mask eyes started up at Mangle. No one knew if the doctor’s assistances were human or not, and Mangle always found them creepy. 

“Have you come to see the doctor?” the child asked, her voice muffled from behind her porcelain mask. 

“Mangle from hunter team FNAF,” the young woman said. The little girl tilted her head before pulling the door open all the way, allowing Mangle to step into the dimly lit hallway. 

“Wait here for a moment,” the child said as she disappeared into a doorway to the side, a balloon tied to her back trailed behind her as she did so. Mangle rubbed her arm, nervously looking around her surroundings. No one really visited the doctor unless they needed too...and even then, when your guts are hanging out of your stomach, you try to hold off a visit. Mangle didn’t really believe the rumor, but a few said that even management was scared of him. Just then, Mangle caught a glimpse of a familiar balloon that appeared before its owner rounded the corner of another doorway. This time, the young girl motioned for Mangle to follow her, “This way please,” she said. 

The hunter followed the little assistance down the hallway, somewhere in the clinic, there was a low cry of pain. Soon, they were nearing the good doctor himself; however, he was speaking with someone. The figure was hulking mass, chains twisting around their scarred arms, and their body augments didn’t look like something the doc would put together. The doctor finished whatever he was saying, patting the figure on his shoulder once he noticed Mangle and the young girl walking towards them. The closer they got; Mangle realized who the other was; he was a member of the Nightmare team. The member started to walk away, passing the two. From behind his bear mask, there came a growl. Mangle did her best to avoid eye contact. 

“Doctor, Mangle is here to see you,” the little girl said. The man loomed over to two, his spike-like legs making small ‘tink’ sounds as he walked over to them. Arms folded behind his back. The doctor's messy black hair covered parts of his fave while a surgical mask covered the rest; he gave a nod to his assistant. She then turned to go back the way they came. Mangle looked back, watching the Nightmare member walking off, the sound of the chains being dragged following him. 

“I didn’t think they came out during the day,” she said softly. The doctor let out a muffled ‘humm’ before saying 

“Desperate times, desperate measures...one of the twins were running low on blood.” Mangle looked back, shifting on her feet a little. “What can I do for you, dear?” the doctor asked, using his non-augmented hand to guide her by the shoulder gently. 

“I was told that you have a new member for us,” she said. There comes a surprised ‘ahh’ from behind the doctor’s mask, gesturing with his mechanical arm; The two went down another dingy hallway. The clinic was more like a maze than anything else. 

“The scavengers found her a few months ago; she was the lucky one. The specters didn’t have the same courtesy to keep her sister intact for organ donations” the doctor mused “we seem to be running low as well, you don’t happen to know any suppliers, do you dear?” he added. Mangle blinked, unsure if he was joking or not, but after a moment of silence, Mangle quickly shook her head. “Shame,” he sighed. 

“How did management find out about her? I didn’t think you were on good terms with them?” Mangle asked as they stopped at the door. There came a sound like a growl from behind his mask 

“They have their ways,” he said opened the door. The room was a little bit barren; there were a few beds, medical tables on wheels, and the like. Sitting on one of the beds, back turned, was a young girl; she could have been in her early to late teens. Mangle watched as she used her hands to push off the bed, only to suddenly flop right onto the floor. In a desperate attempt, she had tried to grab onto a nearby table, but the wheels made it unstable, and it fell with her, causing a loud crashing sound to echo throughout the room. Mangle instantly tried to rush over to help, but the doctor held out his arm, making her bump into it, causing her to stop. Mangle looked up at him with a confused look. Without looking at the hunter, the doctor placed his arms back behind him and simply said: “She has to learn.” 

Mangle watched as the girl struggled to get back to her feet, finely, she stood up; wobbling and lifting her legs in an odd manner as she slowly turned around and walked from behind the bed. Her head down as she focused on her steps. Mangle eyes widened when finally realized why the girl was walking so strange. Her legs had been replaced with augments that resembled that of bird legs, all the way down to the talon-like feet. The doctor gave a clap, which startled the girl and made her look up. 

“Oh...h-hi” she said, doing her best to keep her balance as she stood up straight. 

“Wonderful, my dear, it is so wonderful to see you up and about!” The doctor mused, walking over with his own augmented legs to pat her shoulder. “Now, this is Mangle, part of hunter team FNAF; she will be taking you over the teams HQ.” Mangle walked over and offered a hand 

“Hi, I uhm...well…. I don’t remember my name,” the girl said, giving a wary shake to the hunter’s hand. Mangle looked over at the doctor with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh! That was something I forget to tell Mike; it seems she had lost most of her memory, the furthest she can go is the night f the attack.” 

“And even then it’s..kinda fuzzy,” the girl added, rubbing the back her neck, looking away with a sheepish face. Mangle chewed her inner cheek, before taking a breath and giving the girl a reassuring smile 

“Names don’t matter when you are a hunter. Your code name pretty much becomes your only name; I know each team has a “Chica,” so I guess we can call you that,” the young hunter said with a slight nod. Chica blinked, before looking up at the looming doctor; Mangle took note that the girl looked concerned. 

“So... I’m really going to be a hunter?” she asked, the doctor gave a slow nod. Chica looked down at her metallic legs, then looked back up at Mangle, this time, her eyes narrowed with a determined look. “Okay, I guess I’ll follow you then.”


End file.
